


surprise

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But no spoilers or anything, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Some references to Vamp! involved, debt collector trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Shizuo's favorite martial artist is coming to a tournament in Ikebukuro, but can Vorona and Tom manage to surprise him with the gift of tickets?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this ship so much. I hope somebody enjoys this! Some slight references to Traugott from Vamp!, though he's not exactly a major character there either, and Durarara!! references him on its own as well.

_Sure is quiet here with Shizuo out..._ Tom thinks, glancing over at Vorona. As usual, the Russian's nose is buried in a book. Of course, that's no different even when Shizuo is around. Still, it's the first time Tom has seen her with this book, and his curiosity is piqued. 

"That a new book, Vorona? What's this one about?" he asks. 

"Travel guide of Ikebukuro. You and Shizuo have advantage in knowledge of local area, and I wish to learn more," she answers, as she tilts the book so that Tom can read the title while she continues scanning the text. 

"Oh, yeah? We could always just show you around more," Tom offers. 

"Unnecessary. I see enough when we go out, and when we collect. This is simply additional knowledge that will help tie my experiences together," she continues. 

"Well, suit yourself," Tom says, shrugging as he turns his attention to the TV. As he watches, a certain ad catches his eye. "Hey, check this out Vorona."

Vorona marks her place, and looks up, seeing an ad for an upcoming martial arts tournament. After a certain name is mentioned, she knows exactly why Tom called her attention to the event. 

Traugott Giessendörfer, a famed martial artist from an island in Germany, would participate in the tournament. Shizuo was something of a fan of the fighter, as he had immense respect for anyone who developed skill through training rather than having innate ability like his.

"Do you think we should try and get tickets? Maybe we could surprise Shizuo with them," Tom suggests.

"We should. I, too, would enjoy seeing such renowned fighters," Vorona agreed. 

"Well, that's that then, I'll give them a call and see what we can do!" Tom exclaimed, reaching for his phone. 

~X~

As the three of them eat lunch together the following day, Tom can't help but think of the brief flash of disappointment that colored Vorona's features as he ended the call and broke the news.

"Well, they only had one ticket available. The test are already sold out," Tom had said, sighing sadly. 

It was then that Vorona's face had fallen slightly, and Tom could tell she was just as excited to see the tournament as Shizuo would be. 

"Not a problem," she said quickly, trying to cover up her sadness. "It will still be surprise to Shizuo, even if we cannot attend."

Tom had agreed, but still. The thought of how badly Vorona wanted to go as well, and his own desire to be there with the two of them, still dogs him. He decides to keep his eyes and ears trained while they work, to ferret out any chance of scoring two more tickets. 

After all, he knows Shizuo well enough to know that, while he would still enjoy getting to go on his own, the man would miss his partners. Perhaps he would even feel vaguely guilty, being the only one going. But Tom's introspection is broken by the very man dominating his thoughts. 

"Hey, Tom. You alright man?" Shizuo asks. "Kinda spacing out there on us."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, man. Just thinking of where we should go next," Tom lies, silently berating himself for getting so obviously distracted. Vorona looks up from her book, fairly certain of the real reason Tom is absent minded. Of course, given Shizuo's presence, it's not something they can discuss.

Shizuo, however, is trusting enough of both Tom and Vorona that he doesn't pick at the flimsy excuse. Yet he still nearly foils their plans when he opens his mouth to speak. 

"Ah, okay, I'm fine with wherever. It's your lead, Tom. Anyway, did you guys see anything about that tournament coming up?" Shizuo asks. "At first I thought it seemed kind of lame, but when I saw Traugott's name in the listings...well, I'll just say it's a damn shame they sold out."

Tom is speechless, but luckily Vorona was following their conversation even as she read. "Traugott is your favorite fighter, yes? That is in fact a shame. I would have enjoyed seeing man you respect so much in combat," Were it not for Vorona's calm under pressure, they likely would have been figured out then and there.

"Yeah, man, that's the worst. Maybe we could all go out somewhere to watch it, or something," Tom offers, finally. He hopes to lay the groundwork for the three of them going out that day, so that they can at least see Shizuo to the tournament even if he is the only one with a ticket. 

"Nah, Tom, there's no need to do that. I mean, that's not really your scene, is it?" Shizuo asks. 

"You're kinda right, I see enough fights when we're working, but a tournament like that's different. And after how much you've talked about this Traugott guy, I've gotta see him in action," Tom says, moving to get up. 

"Well, thanks. I'd really like that, Tom," Shizuo says, continuing the conversation as the head for the exit. 

"We cannot wait to watch with you, Shizuo. I especially wish to see this Traugott in action," Vorona says, switching the subject to something a bit further from their plans. 

As the three of them walk out, they pass a bulletin board. A flashy flyer catches the dreadlocked man's eye. 

"Two tickets to Ikebukuro's own sold out tournament!" the header reads, as the flyer goes on to describe a certain trivia contest and the prize of a pair of tickets, described as a "perfect date." Tom questions how many people would think that, and the irony that two tickets would be just as bad as one for the three of them is not lost on him. 

But the contest could easily be their salvation. He knows Vorona could win with ease, and so he pockets the flyer, hoping to show her the next chance he gets. 

~X~

"Sure is busy around here. You sure one of the places right by the arena will be fine? Seems like they're all packed," Shizuo says, as the three of them navigate the throngs of people on the streets. 

"Don't worry about it, I've already got a place worked out. It took a little doing, but I got us pretty close," Tom says, allowing himself to smirk just a bit. His hands rest in his pockets, and he can feel the three tickets they had finally managed to collect there. 

As expected, Vorona had dominated the trivia contest. When Tom showed her the flyer, her eyes lit up briefly, excited by the prospect of any sort of challenge. In the end, she had been slightly disappointed by how easily she claimed victory. Of course, that faded as soon as the two tickets that were her prize were in her hands. 

"Yes, Tom and I secured excellent location," Vorona adds, keeping a straight face as Tom leads them straight for the arena. 

"I guess it's next door or something?" Shizuo asks, so sure of the ticket's unavailability that he does not even suspect his surprise, even as Tom walks right up to a ticket taker. For a moment, Shizuo assumes it must be someone Tom knows. But then he sees the three tickets in Tom's hands. He sees him pass them over, and suddenly the worker is gesturing them inside. 

"Wait, what?" Shizuo asks as they head for their seats. "I thought they were sold out. How the hell did you get your hands on three!?"

"Well, I called as soon as I saw the ad for it. Of course, they only had one ticket left then. I still snatched it up, thinking me and Vorona could surprise you with it," Tom explains. "But that's just the one ticket. Vorona got us the other two."

Shizuo looks to her, incredulous. "What'd you do?"

"Contest of Trivia. Competition was dissapointment, victory was far too easy. Reward of tickets very much worth it, however," Vorona explains. 

"Guys...you didn't have to do all that for me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, and excited as hell for this, but-" Shizuo starts, before Tom cuts him off. 

"Man, as soon as I saw that ad I knew I _did_ have to do this for you. I know how you've always wanted to see Traugott fighting in person, and, hell, Vorona will love it too," Tom says, as they finally reach their seats. 

"Thanks," Shizuo says, smiling warmly. It is a smile that used to be rare from the powerful man, but has become much more common since he, Tom, and Vorona are a "thing." It feels wrong to call what they have that, but what other word is there for a three person relationship? 

It's not a question Shizuo cares to answer, as he settles in between Tom and Vorona, all of them eager for the tournament to begin. Shizuo puts an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them in closely before thanking them once more.


End file.
